Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso
Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso is the thirty-seventh installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and is the fourth episode of Season 3. It features renowned artist, Pablo Picasso, rapping against the host of The Joy of Painting, Bob Ross. It was released on November 18th, 2013. Cast Nice Peter as Bob Ross and Mr. Rogers (reused footage cameo) EpicLLOYD as Pablo Picasso Colin J. Sweeney as Billy Mays (reused footage cameo) George Watsky as 4th Doctor (reused footage cameo) Lyrics 'Pablo Picasso:' I am the greatest! The modern art Muhammad Ali! I melt faces, call me MC Dali! Your whole body of work is a fluffy mountain of crap! You're the PBS version of Nickelback! But I think you must be a genius, cause with zero training, You made millions teaching people how to suck at painting. Why don't you go back home and beat your brush, you chump! I could make better art with my wiener, Lump! 'Bob Ross:' I'm so glad you could join me today, So I could teach you how to feel some joy when you paint. You're a moody little genius, always so serious. I know, you must be on your Blue Period! Your work is melancholic, I'm painting happy little trees. Call me Jackson Pollock, because I splatter MCs! With the voice that soothes, so let's do this. I'll twist you up like you're a Rubik's cubist! 'Pablo Picasso:' Don't use that word like you know what it is! You painted thirty thousand pictures of bushes and sticks! Does your audience know that you stole your whole show? You just ripped off your teacher, and added an afro! My name is Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano De la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso! Back, to, you, Bob! 'Bob Ross:' Well, Bob is dropping bombs like this is Guernica! I served twenty years, Air Force, United States of America. My technique will make your mistress weep. Put her to sleep, elbow drop her dreams, I go deep! And I keep it mellow like some Cadmium Yellow. I'm a bright, like Titanium White kind of fellow. Don't believe in mistakes unless you step to me. Yo Pablo, you just got your happy little ass beat! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle which features artists (not including musical artists). *his is the first battle to feature a Spanish rapper. *This is the first battle in which ERB liked a video of one of the characters (Bob Ross) before the battle was released on YouTube. *After being mentioned in this battle, Muhammad Ali appears in the next battle. *This is the first battle where the suggestion is taken from somewhere else besides YouTube (Facebook), the 2nd being Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge taken from this Wiki's chat. *This is the first battle to be released on the same date (besides year) as a previous battle, as it ras released the same day (November 18) as Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, the second being Gandalf vs Dumbledore and Artists vs TMNT (July 14). **Both times this happened, ones of the battles was a season finale and/or a battle with visual artists. Continuity *This is the second battle in Season 3 in which Lloyd is smoking in the iTunes artwork. *The clip where Picasso is switching channels on his TV has references to previous ERB participants, Billy Mays, Mr. Rogers, and the 4th Doctor. All of these characters are well known in the field of television. **Mr. Rogers and Bob Ross, both portrayed by Nice Peter, have also both worked with PBS, which could be a reference to this fact. **The channels's numbers are the ERB battle number. (Billy Mays (10), Mister Rogers (13), 4th Doctor (24), and Bob Ross (37).) Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso-0|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL-0|Karaoke File:TRANSLATED Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC|ERB Translated Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Colin J. Sweeney Category:George Watsky